Destino o realidad
by Leia 2.0.0.9
Summary: El pasado toca la puerta de Sam... ¿que pasara cuando un viejo amigo le de un giro a su nueva vida?


**Hola soy Leia soy una androide amante a la escritura, hace tiempo que no escribo pues mi compu sufrió unos problemas TTnTT pero eso esta resuelto, este año vengo con todo, subiré nuevas historias que espero les guste.**

**Empezare con una de mis parejas favoritas… "Sam y Freddie 3" :,D LO SE… TTnTT es muy viejo pero aun me gusta mucho esta pareja así que para los que les gusta espero que disfruten esta historia en el mundo de lo que ahora es Sam y Cat.**

**Advertencia: ni Sam, Cat, freddie y ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen proyecto Leia activado.**

Destino o realidad

Capitulo 1: Conocido… desconocido

Era una noche lluvia y oscura en los Ángeles (oscura porque no había luz) lo cual era horrible para nuestra protagonista "Sam Pokett"

-aggrrrr…-suspiro la chica rubia con fastidio después de lanzarse al sofá- ¿donde estará Cat?-se pregunto para luego recordar que Cat se había ofrecido de voluntaria para pasar un rato divertido con los ancianos en el asilo donde su "nana" estaba, sin saber que hacer prendió su teléfono, sorpresivamente recibió un mensaje de un numero desconocido.

-hola… ¿Sam?-leyó el mensaje algo confusa para luego sorprenderse -¡Carly!-grito emocionada- espera prenderé la computadora de Cat para hablar mejor- respondió el mensaje y fue de inmediato a su habitación, tomo la computadora y se sentó de nuevo en el sillón y conecto el Skipe para rápidamente ver a Carly y emocionarse aun mas.

-¡Carly!-grito con emoción

-Hola Sam- dijo Carly sonriéndole a su amiga-¿como estas?-

-bien bien dime ¿como has estado tu?- decía Sam con curiosidad

-muy bien… Spencer loco, mi padre cariñoso y yo muy bien, Italia es lo mejor Sam me encantaría que estuvieras aquí- decía Carly algo triste

-…- Sam no dijo nada solo sonrió, en verdad Carly le hacia falta pero no quería decir nada

-y… ¿cuéntame como te va en los Ángeles?- decía sonriendo

-buenoooooo-decia Sam algo orgullosa- vivo con una persona bastante interesanteeeeeee- Carly soltó una risita pues había oído hablar de Cat y como se conocieron pero de alguna manera sabia que Sam la quería (a su forma) pero la quería- soy una excelente niñera aunque sin Cat no podría hacerlo de resto me ha ido muy bien-

-me alegro Sam, de echo la razón por la quería hablar contigo era…- Carly fue interrumpida cuando la puerta se abrió y Cat apareció con un paragua rosa

-¡hola Sam!- decía Cat mientras cerraba el paragua

-hola- dijeron Carly y Sam al mismo tiempo

-hooooooooooooooooooo- decía Cat mientras se acercaba a la computadora-…- miro la pantalla confusa unos momentos-¡oh! Es Carly de iCarly!-dijo señalando la pantalla mirando a Sam sorprendida-…- miro el suelo confusa- Carly de Carly jejejejejejejeje- rio Cat por la ironía- suena gracioso-

-no lo sabia-dijo Sam sonriéndole a Cat con sarcasmo

-hola Cat- decía Carly saludando a Cat con una sonrisa

-¡sabe mi nombre!- grito Cat con emoción

-…- mientras Carly sonreía

-¿con quien hablas hermana? – entro repentinamente Spencer

-pues es…-

-¡es Sam!-dijo acercándose demasiado a la pantalla- y una niña pelirroja….¡HOLAAAAAAAA!-

-hola-decía Cat y Sam entre risas

-¡Spencer! ¡Quítate!- se quejaba Carly tratando de quitárselo de encima

-jajajaja-reian Sam y Cat

-¡oigan! ¿Han probado las Bibbles?-decía Spencer en la pantalla muy cerca

-¡HAAAAAAAA! ¡ME ENCANTAN!- grito Cat emocionada acercándose demasiado a la pantalla

-¡Cat! ¡Quítate de encima!-gritaba molesta Sam tratando de quitársela de encima

-¡Spencer!-gritaba Carly tratando de quitarse a su hermano de encima

-¡CAT! ¡SAL!- gritaba Sam

-¡ves que no es gracioso!-gritaba Carly

Al día siguiente después del extraño show de anoche, Sam se levanto algo extraño mientras se dirigía a la cocina

-¡buenos días Sam!-decía Cat feliz como siempre

-ehhhhh bien- decía Sam confundida mientras se sentaba en el sofá

-¿pasa algo?- decía Cat mientras se acercaba a ella algo extrañada por la aptitud de su amiga

-no es nada malo-decía Sam sonriendo-no te preocupes…ahoraaaaaa voy a comer jamón y me sentiré mucho mejor- decía Sam mientras se dirigía al refrigerador

-jejejeje eso rimo jejeje- reía Cat- ¡oh no!- paro de reír-¡llegare tarde a la escuela! ¡Me tengo que ir! ¡Adiositoooooo!- grito mientras salía de la casa apresuradamente

-…-Sam saco un gran pedazo de jamón y se quedo mirando a la puerta- en tres…dos…uno- repentinamente se abrió la puerta

-¡olvide mi mochila!- entraba Cat agarrando su mochila del sofá-¡Adiosssss!- salía de la casa dando vueltas

-esa chica- rio Sam por unos momentos

Mas tarde, después del colegio Cat conducía su bicicleta hacia casa mientras comía una barquilla de vainilla y cantaba

-Lalalalala-tarareaba la chica- ¿eh?- se detuvo confundida a ver algo familiar acercándose a ella

-Hola- le saludo un chico de cabellos castaños, no tan alto con una camisa a azul y pantalones marrón claro con una fotografía de una chica en su mano- ¿conoces a esta chica?-

-…-pero Cat no respondió solo le miro confundida

-ehhhh ¿hola?- le saludo con su mano algo extrañado

-¡OH! ¡ERES FREDIE DE ICARLY!- grito la chica emocionada

-shhhhhhhhh- intento callarla Freddie por miedo a las locas Fan girls (ok admito que yo también estaría entre esas fan girls XD)

-oh lo siento, mi nombre es Cat y pues supongo que a los famosos no les gusta que los reconozcan- decía la chica mientras Freddie miraba a todos lados algo asustado temiendo que alguna persona lo hubiera visto- aunque a Sam no le importa mucho eso, además creo que los famosos deben tener privacidad como…-Freddie interrumpió a Cat al escuchar el nombre de Sam

-espera… ¿que fue lo que dijiste?- pregunto no tan seguro de lo que se imaginaba

-que los famosos deberían tener privacidad- decía sonriente Cat mientras saboreaba su helado

-no, antes de eso-

-mmmm…- decía pensativa- ah que a los famosos no les gusta ser reconocidos en publico-

-no lo otro que dijiste mucho antes-

-…-se quedo en silencio unos segundos- me llamo Cat como los felinos que todos amamos CATTTTT-gritaba emocionada

-¡NO! Lo que dijiste mucho antes de todo eso- decía molesto

-¡OH POR DIOS! ¡ES FREDIE DE ICARLY!-gritaba Cat

-NO, eso no es lo que…-

-¡miren! ¡Es Freddie de iCarly!- grito una chica desconocida seguida por unas maniáticas Fan girls persiguiéndole

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAA!- grito Freddie mientras escapaba en otra dirección de esas chicas

-mmm…que raro- decía Cat extrañada para luego irse a su casa contenta

Al Cat llegar casa encontró a Sam mirando televisión en el sillón mientras comía alitas de pollo

-hola-saludaba Cat alegremente mientras dejaba su abrigo en el perchero

-¡Hey!-decía Sam sonriendo-¿como te fue en la escuela?

-muy bien-decía Cat mientras se acercaba a Sam-hasta que el profesor salto por la ventana –decía Cat un poco triste

-eso es… ¿interesante?-decía Sam un poco extrañada pero a la vez un poco divertida

-siiii…-decía Cat-fue muy gracioso jajajaja-reia Cat con esa risita suya, Sam por su parte solo rio con ella-oye Sam…-

-hm?-

-debía contarte algo…pero ya no lo recuerdo-decía Cat algo confusa, repentinamente la puerta sonó- ¿quien será?- preguntaba Cat curiosa

-seguramente es Days, iré a darme una ducha- decía Sam mientras se levantaba del sofá

-oky-decia Cat sentada en el sofá mientras la puerta seguía sonando

-ehhhh… ¿Cat?-le llamaba Sam

-¿si?- le miraba Cat

-la puerta-decía Sam mientras señalaba la puerta

-¿que tiene la puerta?-decía Cat inocentemente

-esta sonando-decía Sam diciendo lo obvio

-¡ah si! Yo abro-decía Cat mientras se dirigía a la puerta

-…- Sam solo rio mientras se dirigía a la ducha

Al Cat abrir la puerta ve a freddie todo desarreglado con la ropa desgarrada y marcas de besos por toda su cara

-es freddie de ICarly jajajaja-reia Cat

-…-Freddie sola la miraba seriamente

-no te ves muy bien- decía Cat parando de reír

-¿te parece que me veo bien?- decía freddie con sarcasmo

-en verdad no- decía Cat con una mirada triste

-…-freddie solo sacudió la cabeza tratando de tenerle paciencia a la chica pelirroja- oye ¿puedo ver a Sam? Necesito hablar con ella-decía Freddie serio

-se esta bañando-decía Cat señalando dentro de la casa

-entiendo-decía Freddie con una mirada decepcionada

-¿le digo que viniste?- preguntaba Cat

-no, no te preocupes-decía freddie sonriendo- adiós- decía freddie mientras se volteaba para irse

-adios-decia Cat mientras cerraba la puerta

-…-freddie se quedo allí unos momentos recostado a la puerta mirando en cielo con las manos en los bolsillos-supongo…que no podre verte- decía freddie mirando el cielo

-¡CAT! ¡DEJA DE JUGAR CON EL AGUA!-gritaba Sam molesta

-jajaja…-reía Cat-lo siento- decía un poco triste

-…-al freddie escuchar esto volvió a mirar el cielo-Sam Pokket-decia freddie-princesita Pokket- sonreía Freddie

**Bueno esto es todo por hoy :,D espero que me sigan en el próximo capitulo y dejen rewies nos vemos Leia apagado. **


End file.
